


Animal Lover

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook struggles to accept Cecilia always cuddling animals and saving them. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Hook's Christmas, etc.





	Animal Lover

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as a rat approached Cecilia in his chamber. He began to scowl. *The rat isn't going to harm Cecilia!* he thought. Captain Hook chased the rat out of the chamber. After approaching Cecilia, he smiled at a snail's pace. ''You're safe from the rat,'' he said. 

Cecilia's eyes narrowed as she trembled with rage. She viewed Captain Hook blinking twice. 

Captain Hook frowned while he rolled his eyes. *I forgot Cecilia was always a huge animal lover* he thought. 

A few hours later, Captain Hook walked by many trees as he searched for Peter Pan and Wendy. *I'll capture my enemies and get rid of them* he thought. He rolled his eyes another time. *Hopefully there won't be any cute animals to distract Cecilia.* He looked back. His eyes settled on Cecilia while the latter followed him. 

Captain Hook recalled viewing tears in Cecilia's eyes after he revealed his plans to capture Wendy with Peter. He forgot she never liked being far from him. Perhaps she dreaded the thought of his enemies wounding him. Perhaps she dreaded the thought of burying him. 

After looking ahead, Captain Hook heard footsteps near trees. He paused as his body tensed. He gasped the minute a panther appeared. *A territorial animal?* Captain Hook began to glance at Cecilia. He frowned. ''Cecilia, return to our boat this instant!'' 

After focusing on the panther, Captain Hook raised his hook above his head at a snail's pace. He brought it down before Cecilia seized his arm. *Hm?* he thought with wide eyes. Captain Hook viewed Cecilia running to the panther and embracing it. His eyes remained wide. He smiled while the panther struggled in her arms.

*I forgot Cecilia was always a huge animal lover.*

 

THE END


End file.
